


tangled up in you...yeah.

by helplesslynerdy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted "The Sentient Garden" on Tumblr for the TARDIS Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangled up in you...yeah.

“Rose, I swear I-“

“I know.”

“But really, I didn’t mean to-“

“‘S fine. Mean it.”

“But, you’ve got that crinkle. Above your nose, there’s that crinkle that’s always there when I feel like I need to duck from a slap, even though you’ve never slapped me. Wouldn’t want you to. You’d most likely be good at it. You’re good at everything you put your mind to.”

A slight pause. She kept scrolling on the page she wasn’t reading.

“… BUT you’ve probably had training from that one. From a wee thing, making you smack the other children for pract-“

She finally looked up from the tablet resting on her thighs. “If you don’t stop there, I will have something to be miffed over.”

He blew out a breath, tugging at his ear. “Right. Sorry.”

It took everything she had not to smirk.

~oOo~

The whole thing had started as an honest mistake. The TARDIS had to recalibrate, and after a few sparks flying at the Doctor’s face in retaliation for some misplaced mallet hits, they were forced to amuse themselves inside the ship. He was taking her to the bubble wrap room again when they passed by a door that had a pink mist drifting from underneath.

“What’s that, then?” Rose tugged on the sleeve of his jacket to direct his attention.

“That’s…oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Whoops.”

“Doctor?”

He shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning back on the heels of his feet. “Weeeeell, I was in America helping…a friend, and we captured a villain who had got her hands on this alien toxin. I told my friend I’d get her to the proper authorities. And, I, uh-” He winced. “In my haste to take care of what ended up being the Nestene Consciousness…I may have forgot her in there.”

“What? So, she’s been on board since before I was even here?”

“Er, yes?”

She rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable.”

As she went to open the door, the Doctor dove forward. “No, I wouldn’t do that!”

But it was too late. Rose had already opened the door to find a garden, no, a tangle that was overtaking the entire room. The vines swayed back and forth, causing her to wonder where the breeze was coming from. If she didn’t know any better, she might suspect the plants were…conscious?

The pink haze smelled a bit like candy floss, but didn’t seem to affect her in any way, so she walked further into the room. The Doctor was right at her heels.

“Be careful, Rose! You have no idea what she’s capable of.”

“She an alien?”

“No. She was actually a professor at Gotham University before she went a little mad. She likes plants quite a lot better than people and took flora activism just a wee bit far. Might have caused a few explosions of power plants ruining the environment, and such.”

Rose tripped a little over a wobbling vine. “How big is this room? Where is she?”

“Oh, well-” The Doctor looked all over the room but at Rose, “the room may be growing a little to compensate for the life?”

“So, you’ve got a criminal in a room that you have no idea how big it is. She could be anywhere!”

“Maybe?” He didn’t look at her, predicting the side-eyeing of which he was currently on the receiving end.

“So what does this alien toxin she’s got her hands on do?”

“Oh, it attracts males. Basically turns them into drones.”

She snickered. “Work on you at all?”

The Doctor sniffed haughtily. “‘Course not. Pillar of strength, me. Able to resist the advances of any female with nefarious intent.”

Rose muttered as she picked up her pace.

It was then that they heard a voice lilting out of the haze. “Oh, Doctooooor…”

Rose turned to find the Doctor with a dopey smile on his face. He was lazily slouching forward, entranced, heading in the direction of the voice. She tried to hold him back, but he kept plodding on.

They came to a clearing of the wild plant life only to find a diminutive woman in a green leotard with fire-red hair. Rose would have sworn that her fair skin had the slightest green sheen to it, but that may be the room.

It was then that things got a little pear-shaped. Rose quickly found out that the plants were moving, and actually had quite the grip as she found herself imprisoned by vines. The Doctor was absolutely no help, completely under the woman’s spell.

Fortunately, Rose remembered a lighter she had in her back pocket. She may have…taken up her bad habit again due to five and a half hours of stress. She also figured out that the acid that a lot of the plants were oozing was flammable.

After dragging an almost-charred Doctor away from the screaming woman and the ashes of her plants, Rose locked the door. She quickly assessed that the Doctor seemed to be out from under the spell, and without preamble, she left him in a heap whilst heading for a shower.

~oOo~

When she had come out, the woman was gone and now Rose had an overly repentant Doctor. Which she was not enjoying.

Much.

“Do you think I could meet your ‘friend’?” she asked lightly. “He may be in need of a new sidekick.”

The Doctor groaned.

She put a finger to her chin. “I wonder if latex chafes. I’m sure that he’s figured out a way to make it more comfortable. What do you think about a cape? I think I would fancy a cape. Use the gymnastics a little more, yeah?”

His voice reached the highest pitches of his register. “You don’t need him for that! I’m sure the wardrobe room has any costume you could think up!”

Rose bit her lip against a traitorous grin. “Eh, wouldn’t fancy running about only at night, I suppose.”

He glared at her, though his eyes betrayed his lack of annoyance.

She stood and walked towards the door. “A cuppa sounds good.” She paused, hand on the door jamb, and turned back to face the Doctor. “I’ve already had my broody bloke. Gorgeous, he was.”

“Ah, really?” his voice attempting nonchalance.

“Mmm.” She sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and left the room. She was already halfway down the hallway when he heard, “Miss the leather coat most of all.”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed in confusion before he leapt up and chased after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Doctor Who_ or DC's characters.


End file.
